Can't Control Myself
by Supersam1906
Summary: In a world where humans are in a war with vampires, and humans aren't winning. What is mankind supposed to do? How do you fight something thats faster than you, stronger than you, and thinks of you as a snack? Humans need a weapon. 126 is that weapon.
1. Prologue

**Okay! so i have been writing this story for a while and i have it up on and yeah...i realize that most of you do NOT go to my account there...so i hav decided to post this up here...This is Can't Control Myself and it is MINE! i own everything and yeah, anyways i wrote this BEFORE the supernatural craze and yeah . Hope you enjoy and if i get good reviews and such ill post more! ENJOY**

**Supersam1906**

**ONce again i own it ALL**

* * *

Prologue

"Pulse?"

"Normal"

"Blood pressure?"

"A little high but dropping sir."

"Everything is a go then?"

"Yes sir, number 126 is stable and ready."

Those were the first words I herd. The pounding in my head was unbearable.

"Is _it_ conscious yet?"

"No sign of movement, but the drugs should be warring off any minute now."

I moved my hand…yes it was my hand. My fingers tingled.

"I have movement sir! Number 126 has re-gained consciousness. 126…can you speak? Respond."

His stern voice made my head…ugh! The ringing. No, the POUNDING! I wanted them to stop!

"126 can you hear me?"

_Yes stop!_

"I repeat. Number 126 can you speak?"

_Yes, yes! Just stop talking!_

_**They can't hear you, so open your eyes and talk stupid.**_

_My eyes? Oh yeah right_.My eyes opened to a blinding white light. I blinked twice attempting to clear my blurred vision. Soon the blurred figures in front of me became clear. Two men were staring at me with anxious eyes. One was wearing all white, and the other was wearing a black suit and a red tie that sent a sharp pain through my eyes. It made me turn my attention to the man in white.

"126 can you speak?" the man in the white…uniform? Yes that was the word, uniform. He was staring at me. He was…worried, concerned, anxious?

"Well is _it_ working? Or is _it_ another failure Jeff?" the man in the black suit was angry, no he was also worried.

I took the time to look around the room I was in. I was on some kind of silver colored table, in a room with nothing but white walls. Above me were a giant fluorescent light, and a lamp of some sort. I was hooked up to a bunch of monitors. One of them was making a continuous beeping sound.

_**It monitors our heart.**_

_Wait what do you mean? Who are you?_

"Can you speak 126?" Jeff asked again.

"I. Think. So." Gasping for air I tried to ignore the burning in my throat. _Was that my voice?_

"See sir she's not a failure, good now 126 can you try to sit up? Slowly please." The excitement in Jeff's voice replaced the worry that was there previously. He seemed more relaxed.

I slowly lifted up my head, then my shoulders, and finally my torso. Suddenly a sharp pain surged through my head. My hands flew to the sides of my skull and clamped down. The beeping suddenly quickened and at the same time my heart felt like it was going to break through my ribs.

Panic spread throughout the room. I herd Jeff yell something, but it was blurred out by the voice yelling at me in my head.

_**Thirsty! Hey stupid we need some refreshments! **_Then the voice let out a high pitched scream that could break glass.

I felt my hand grab the side of the silver table; the cold sent a chill through my arm. I don't remember me moving my hand. Suddenly I was on my feet. Two muscular men in blue uniforms grabbed me. In one fell swoop I was on my back again.

Jeff was now running toward me with a syringe filled with a deep red liquid. It glisten in the fluorescents and stood out against the plain white walls. Jeff stuck in one of the veins of my arm. As soon as the cool red liquid flowed into my veins the voice stopped screaming, in fact it stopped all together. I could hear the beeping slow down while Jeff said something, but it was too soft for me to hear.

"Sir, this has never happen before. Normally A.V.E's don't come back so fast. If an A.V.E goes into the V State upon awakening they don't come back. She did."

"So what are you saying Jeff?"

"Sir, I think we have a very unique one. A breakthrough.

Suddenly it all went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**OKay so chappy one! and just incase you r wondering 126 is said: one-twenty-six and 231 is: two thirty one and so on! Anywhos enjoy! and REVIEW!**

**Supersam1906(i own EVERYTHING BUAHAHAHA)**

* * *

Chapter one

The hard ground, cold against my bare feet, the smell of my brethren, and the wind against my face as we run; it was all so familiar to me.

We were running in our positions, me at the front, 231 to my right and 245 to my left. The village was just ahead of us. With our speed we would be able to reach it in time to save what was left of the humans. My blond hair was whipping behind me; my monthly cut is scheduled soon. Long hair just got in the way, yet it grew so fast.

"126, I think that we should hurry, I sense three and one more on its way"

I turned to face my comrade, "Yes, 231, I sense them too". 231 was one of the few males that I worked with. His familiar brown hair, that was just long enough to cover his eyebrows, but not long enough to hide his strong, comforting pale grey eyes, were what I seemed to adore in him. He was dependable, and when he needed to be, he could take out anything.

"Do you think we can still take them?" 241 was newer to this. I remember when I first met her. Long black hair that reached her waist, with curls that held in ringlets at the ends. The face of an innocent child, scared, lost, alone. Her dark brown eyes confused. Now her eyes showed worry and her hair was cut to shoulder length, abrupt ringlets showered her head.

"Of course, that is if you do as I say. Get any humans out of the way, if they don't let you then forget it and get to the fight right away." 241 just nodded and we sped up towards the alluring scent.

We slowed as we got close enough for them to smell us, 241 did as she was told and ran to direct the few humans that were gaping at us, towards the path we had come from. Hearts pumping, 231 and I approached the inner part of the village. The smell was so alluring, it always is.

Buildings made of stone slacks, that were once a beautiful earthy color were now the color of blood. Splatters of it were everywhere. The stench of blood was thick and got stuck in my throat. As I forced a gulp, 231 darted quickly to the right. Where he was standing now was a man around the same size. His eyes were black as the night sky and his skin pale white. The smell of human blood was all over him.

I grabbed my blade and stabbed his arm. With a shriek he turned to face me while swiping at my head. I ducked down and kicked his legs, hearing a loud crack as my calf connected with his. As he fell and writhed in pain 231 jumped on him and slit his throat. This would only hold it back. As the blood splattered over 231's face 241 ran over to us.

"All of the humans have been relocated and-"when she saw the blood on 231 she stopped.

"241 return to the humans now!" my orders were precise. I had to get her out of there, if I didn't she would…

It was too late. Her eyes began to change. The innocent girl that had entered the organization was gone. Her brown eyes started to turn the color of blood, and she slammed her hands to her head. Her body started to contort just as it started getting up again. The sudden movement made 241 twitch.

"241 stop right now and return to the humans!"

"126 it's of no use, I'll get rid of the blood sucker and you take her back" 231's words were what we were trained to do in a situation like this, regardless of their numbers, but I couldn't leave him.

"If I leave you this will be the last time we see each other! There are still two of them in this village and more on the way!" my heart was pounding, it would show up soon.

_**You know that you want to join her.**_

_Go away, I don't._

_**Whatever you say, but when she goes over the edge like the others…don't ask me to help.**_

_Then tell me what I should do? How can I stop this?_

Then it hit me. No, not an idea it was the bloodsucker's ally. They must have gotten tired of hiding, because one of them jumped at me and knocked me to the ground. As I collided with the ground I could hear 231's scream. He was trying to throw the other two off of him, while 241 was clenching on to her humanity.

"What do we have here?" his ice-like voice rang threw my pounding head, and made my heart skip a beat. He was sitting on top of me. His bangs reaching the middle of ice blue eyes, and the rest in layers. The last of the layers ended at the bottom of his neck. His pale white skin made his jet black hair stand out. He was the most beautiful and monstrous thing I had ever seen. "A.? And it looks like one of them is showing their true colors"

Then he laughed. As he was laughing I heard 231 hit the ground. One of the bloodsuckers, the one whose throat was slit, was kicking 231 making 231 cough up blood. Some of it got on the other one's arm, as he stood watching. When the red liquid touched his arm he shrieked as his arm started to crack like glass when a rock hits it. The kicker stopped and grabbed 231 by the hair.

"Stop!" I cried out, thrashing at the body on top of me. He laughed again making his broad shoulders shake and turned his attention to his comrades.

"Sebastian, leave him. Charles grab the one that's freaking." His orders we powerful, unlike mine, whose were more like asking for favors. His voice didn't waver, it was stern.

_**He will kill her and then us.**_

"Wait! If you touch 241 she'll kill you! She's not stable. Let me go instead!" my breathing was unsteady, because of his sudden shift of weight. He was now leaning on my rib cage. Could he feel my heart beating a mile per second?

"And what makes you think I'm going to believe a monster like you?" his breath smelled of roses and death.

_**He's calling us the monster?**_

"Fine let Charles die see if I care! That just means there is one more of you that I don't have to kill!" 231 had stopped coughing and was now breathing heavily.

"Fine. Then I'll let you get rid of her. Make her change back or whatever. Then, we will do with you three as we please."

"Does that mean torture?" Charles had said making a sickly smile.

"Charles are you asking me to make these science projects pay for the pain and suffering that our kind has had to live with, since the humans made them?" He was staring into my eyes. It was like he could look into my soul with one glance.

"Look, if you don't let me go to her, instead of your lackey, then all of us will die." I was trying to keep a steady gaze with him when my heart stopped and then sped up. I could feel the change happening to me.

_**Now we are talking! I like this guy! If being around him excites you this much then I'll be out in no time! In fact how about now?**_

_NO!_

Then he got off my chest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Alright then, get going A.M.V. Get her to put on the mask that your kind wears." As he said the words I wanted him to say, I too fought for my humanity.

_**LET ME OUT!!!!!**_

_No! You'll kill all of them! I know you!_

_**Common you and I both know that we are hungry!**_

_Shut up!_

He must have seen the change in my eyes because he started to back a way from me, caution clear on his face. "Sebastian do not let the male get away."

"Aye, aye, sir, but why the change of heart?" Sebastian reached for 231, who was still on the ground, his wounds almost healed.

I tried to stand up but my knees buckled and then I lost control. _It _took over. Before I knew it I was off the ground and in front of 241. The blood red had spread to the whites of her eyes. My hand touched her face, it was hot. It burned to touch it.

"_**So beautiful"**_ it whispered to 241.

_Shut up!_

"_**I'M in control now! So you shut up!" **_it screamed, making everyone look over to me. It moved my hand so that it grasped 241's hands that were placed on either side of her head. Blood dripped down the sides of her face from where her nails were digging into her head. _**"Now, aren't you hungry? Didn't you eat before you left?"**_

"No funny business!" Charles yelled. His voice sent a sharp pain through my ears, but it didn't seem to care.

"Shae, don't just let it do whatever it wants." Sebastian said to the one that was previously sitting on me.

_So his name is Shae?_

"_**Awww, looks like you have a crush?"**_ it said to me.

Shae moved towards me, "okay get her to listen and then we will take you in."

"_**You made that deal with **__HER__** not me."**_

It then turned around and I saw the fear in his eyes. Images of ripping his throat out and covering myself in his cool blood, made my stomach lurch, as if it could jump out of me and fill itself with his blood.

_NO! No More! This is MY body! I control it!_

Suddenly I had it! Control! I moved my hands off of 241 and scrunched my hands into fits. My hunger was growing and daylight was soon. I grabbed one of 241's hands and held it tightly.

"241, look at me, you can change back. When we get back to the institute we can give you your medication and everything will be okay. But before we leave you have to be able to say to me, 'I have control'." As I stared into the blood filled eyes of my partner I saw nothing. Before 241 had lively brown eyes that danced with her emotions. These eyes only showed hunger and rage. Something that would one day claim us all, and send us to our awaiting graves.

"P-Please, 261, I can't. I'm so hungry." 241 had managed to say to me. My heart hurt because she and I both knew that those would be her last words.

In the corner of my eye I saw Charles dart quickly to Sebastian. 231 was now thrusting his fist around in a desperate attempt to knock Sebastian unconscious.

I then saw what had given 231 the last bit of hope and strength. Sunrise. The sky was no longer the darkness that we had arrived in. The soft colors of orange and yellow were just a line that stretched out over the horizon. My eyes darted to my partner in pain; it had to be done now before we had to flee.

My hand drew back as I whispered that it would be okay and that she shouldn't cry anymore. Then I reached into her chest, tearing through her rib cage and reaching for her life source. Unlike the vampires our hearts still beat and 241's fluttered in my hand. I looked into her eyes they were thankful, and I tried to show her that I hated to do this to her. When I pulled my hand out of her chest I took her heart with it. As her blood ran down her chest and my hand, her heart had stopped beating. The tips of my blond bangs dangled in front of my green eyes, but now they were dripping with 241's blood, taunting me, reminding me of what I've done.

231 had stopped, they all had. I couldn't help myself. The last time I had cried I told myself to never do it again, but I couldn't help these ones. They poured down my face blurring my vision. In a way I was grateful that I couldn't see 241's dead body on the ground in front of me. The smile on her face and the horror in her dead eyes didn't seem so bad when it was being blurred by tears of regret.

"261…" 231 had started but he didn't know what to say, Charles was behind him holding my knife, and Sebastian was in 241's hands.

One thought raced through my mind…_when did he get my knife?_

Shae took a step towards me; he stopped when he saw a stream of light that reached the ground behind me. "Charles, Sebastian its time to go" Then the three of them disappeared, like three blurs.

231 ran over to me and grabbed my hand. I was still holding 241's lifeless heart. Then my head felt heavy. My legs started to buckle but 231 caught me. He then hoisted me up and ran as fast as he could. Somewhere along the way back to the institute I had dosed off. The image of me taking 241's life, burned into the back of my eyelids.


End file.
